Callipso
by Silenthilllz
Summary: What happens when Callipso has to stop all the dangerous mutations from attacking the world? She has a new power... a much dangerous one that her own... Superheroes mingle with her Earth and they collide in battles. She falls for one of them. Kid Flash
1. Intro

It was a normal Friday evening like everyother week right? Wrong. Today was a terrible day to start off the spring break. A large, mutated monster that was once a lizard now runs rampant down the street of Sparrow Street in Starcross City. That is not a normal, typical Friday evening. And what ticks me off is that Providence makes me take care of it, not caring whether or not someone sees me in my normal form.

You see, I'm what they call a Fighter. Fighter's are the experiments they use to fight for them instead of handling it themselves. In that case, I am one.

Oh, my name is Experiment X, also known in Greek letters as the word for 'key'. I have codename as well. My codename is Callipso. Why? Well, you'll have to find out by yourself. Hahaha.


	2. Magic Show

"I, Callipso, will be doing a magic trick on making a dove burst in flames." I said, pulling out my magician outfit while showing the audience the dove in my hands. This is my alter ego job when I'm not kicking monster butt. I love it.

A little girl was in front of me while I was about to set aflame to the bird. "No, are you really gonna kill the birdy?" She asked. She was really young, about the age of 7 years old, but she was adorable. Her Blondie curly hair tied in a red ribbon with her red matching dress. Her black shoes as well. She was with her grandfather.

I smiled sweetly at her. "It's magic. There's no harm in magic." I said, continuing with the show. I pulled out the fake wand I had to use when I was performing. The magic came not from the wand, but from my own body. I said, "_**Ekam **__**siht **__**drib **__**etingi**__**! Os I **__**nac **__**hceat **__**eseht **__**elpoep **__**emos **__**thgirf**__**" **_I chanted the words.

Everyone in the audience was overwhelmed with my performance. They were on the edge of their seats!

The dove burst into blue and green flames, causing a wild applause from the audience. I looked down to see the child, crying. I looked at her. "Why so sad?" I asked her.

She was crying. Her grandfather held her in his lap as if to comfort her. "You... You killed the birdy!" She wailed.

I only smiled. "I did, but I didn't at the same time. _**Pleh **__**siht **__**elttil **__**lrig **__**OT **__**emoceb **__**yppah**__**! **__**SA**__** I **__**gnirb **__**kcab **__**eht **__**elttil **__**ypparcs**__**!" **_I chanted to her as the little dove came back from ashes to the girl's hands. I opened her hands up, saying "Here's a little gift from Callipso, the Sorceress."

She smiled before hugging me. The bird was in her grandfather's hands as he pet it. "Thank you thank you thank you! I will take care of it super duper nicely!" She promised.

"You better. This dove is not an ordinary dove, it is a special one. It needs a good home." I said again. I got back up on stage, bowing as people threw roses at me. "Thank you! Thank you my lovely fans. I will bring more tricks up from my magic book next weekend! Don't forget to watch out for the show!" I smiled, seeing them leave. I smiled, closing the curtains with my hands and going to my dressing room. Soon as I opened the door, I saw Jake Sunderland in my room.

"Hello there, Cal. How was the show?" He asked me. He was suited in his black jeans, but he had no shirt on, as usual. He had black spikey short hair, and green emerald eyes. He had one fang sticking out of his mouth. He was sitting on a beanie bag chair.

"Nice, and I thought this was my private sanctum. So why are you intruding on my property?" I asked him, sitting in my chair. I was taking off the makeup on my face from the show. Some water appeared right infront of me as a wash rag did as well. I began to wash my face.

"Hey, we're all good allies here! I thought you wanted to see me! I watched your show, it was to die for." He smirked.

"Knock it off." I said, throwing the makeup induced rag at his face. I turned to look in the mirror of my room to see my tanned skin. I saw my purple eyes. My eyes were like my name. Both mysterious. I put down the top hat on my head ontop a mannequin's head. I looked to see my bright purple hair fall into place near ears. I smiled.

"Alright, but aren't ya gonna ask me what happened to me?" Jake asked.

"What happened to you, prissy puppy?" I snickered, earning a growl. "Sorry."

"Well, I was walking down the street to see your show when I heard Providence talking to a stranger. I mean, they left their radio on. The stranger was scary. He had a creepy dark voice like in a horror movie." Jake explained.

"Hmmm... Maybe a new recruit?" I said.

"No, something seemed off about him." Jake conducted.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower before I leave to patrol Sparrow Street for a final look. After that lizard fight we had 3 days ago, I'm sure new creatures are lurking there. How about you?" I asked, grabbing a towel and heading to my shower.

"I might go on patrol as well. See ya, Cal." Jake smiled kindly at me before walking out of my dressing room.


	3. Subway Tram Part 1

After I had taken my shower, I locked up my building with my extra keys I got from the guard. "Thanks again Billy." I said, putting the keys in my pocket.

"No problem, Katrina. Just remember that Barker and I will be patrolling around here at 9 tonight." Billy said, smiling at me. He was a strong, muscular man. He was still in his late 20's and he was an African American. Barker was his German Sheppard. A lovable oaf they were.

"Alright, see ya." I said, walking out of the building and walking down to the street to the subway. Sparrow Street was about 3 miles away north, and I did not want to be apart of the crowd that hands around at night. No. I saw the sun settling down on the horizon. "Nice show today and I gave away a little dove to that girl."

The subway was insight as I ran for the rest of it. People stared at me wondering why I'm running.

I just smiled at them before skidding to a halt before the subway stairs. I went down the stairs, not taking the escalator because I always felt like I was gonna fall down it. AND I DID NOT WANT TO TAKE THE ELEVATOR! THEY SCARE ME! Anyway, I got down the last step and ran towards the subway.

No one was there. Well, it was 6 in the evening. Hardly anyone will be out this late Well except for some creepers, thugs, and the occasional hardworking men. I saw the little girl and her grandfather again. She still had the bird in her hands. Rather it was in a small cage.

I walked right next to them, "Hi." I said. I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, hello... Hey, you're Callipso right?" The grandfather asked me.

"Why yes I am. What are you doing so late out here?" I asked him.

"Well, since my car is being repaired we decided to take a subway tram home. And Elizabeth has never been on a subway tram before." He said.

"Elizabeth? So that's her name? It's so adorable and it fits her!" I complemented. He smiled at me. "May I ask Mr..." I began to fumble around since I didn't know his name or last name.

"Elk. James Elk, but you can call me James if you want." He smiled.

"Alright, Mr. Elk, does she love the little birdy I got her?" I asked him, seeing Elizabeth pet the dove fondly.

"Yes, she loves it so much. Ya know when the bird burst into flames, my heart was torn when she started to cry. Then when you brought it back to life again, I was happy. How did you do that, if you don't mind me asking." He asked.

I saw the Subway Tram come in, and we all got on. We both found a seat for all three of us. James on the inside while Elizabeth was on the outside as I was. "Well, if I told you, my secrets won't be a secret anymore and besides, a sorceress never reveals her secrets. won't be a secret anymore and besides, a sorceress never reveals her secrets." I smiled.

The subway began to move on to the destination. They were headed to Barlow Street which was next to the Lillian Hospital and Sparrow Street.

A few hours passed by, which was odd since it should have just taken 1 hour to get there. I saw that Elizabeth was looking at her stomach. "Elizabeth? What's the matter?" I asked her.

She snapped her head up. "I'm hungry." She stated. I heard a grumble from her stomach.

I looked at my watch to see that it was 8pm. '_Great, I'm gonna have to do a night patrol...'_ I thought. "Well, since you are hungry how about I whip something up?" I asked her. I looked to see her grandfather snoozing slightly, but before I could do the task, I had to ask for his permission.

"Food? Yay!" Elizabeth squealed. The dove in the cage chirped as well.

"Mr. Elk? Mr. Elk?" I asked the grandfather, who woke up immediately. He looked dazed, disheveled from his sudden awake.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Elizabeth is hungry, and I told her she could have something when I make it. Is that ok?" I asked. I had to know if there was anything Elizabeth was allergic too. It'd be bad if she died, then I'd get sued. And besides, I would never harm her.

"Yes, mind making me something as well?" He chuckled. His stomach growled.

"Alright, but is there anything she is allergic to?" I asked, getting out my fake wand. I carried it around sometimes to do something when there's passersby near.

"She's deadly allergic to peanuts. So, don't give her anything peanuty." Mr. Elk said.

"How about you?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, let me work my magic." I stated. I chanted the words, "Ecnis eseht elpoep tnaw ot tae. Tel em evig meht a laiceps taert." The magic from my words began to glow a light purple mixed with blue. Then appeared a meal infront of our eyes. A kids meal for Elizabeth from McDonalds, and a regular meal from McDonalds to Mr. Elk and I. "Dinner is served." I winked, putting my wand away.

"YAY! FOOD!" Elizabeth shrill yelp sounded through the subway trams. She was shushed by her grandfather. She began to eat, but she stopped when she noticed her dove not eating. "Why's he not eating?"

I stopped eating the MC NUGGETS to see that the dove, I gave her, wasn't eating. I instantly knew why. "Well, that's because he can't reach it. Open his cage." I said.

"But he will fly away?" She asked.

"No, he loves you and me loves me. He will not fly away." I said.

She hesitantly opened the cage so that the dove could get something to eat. She flinched when the bird hopped out and near her food. But she instantly smiled. He did not fly away as she thought, he merely stayed with his new master and friends like Callipso said he would. He picked at the French fries on the table, eating with glee.

We all began to talk about random things as we ate our meal. As soon as we were finishing up, a loud thud made its way to my ears. I looked behind Elizabeth and Mr. Elk to see a mobster and his crew, making chaos where ever they went. They looked at us. "Shoot!"

Mr. Elk heard me gasp so he looked behind him to see the thugs. "Callipso, go to the inside of your seat. If anything happens, keep Elizabeth safe from harm." He ordered me.

I flinched at his orders, but nodded anyway. There was a fight to be brought out tonight, I just knew it.

One of the thugs saw me. "Oh, look, a pretty lady with her family." He said, scooting in closer to me. He smelled of alcohol. Nasty. He put his arm around my shoulders. "How about we ditch them and go find a separate tram?"

"Not in a million years, bucko." I growled, pushing him off me. I had my magic ready.

"Hey! No one says no to El Superior! No one!" He growled, showing a knife.


	4. Subway Tram Part 2

"El Superior? What kind of a name is that?" I laughed to myself. It seemed that they were getting desperate with names nowadays.

I let my guard down for a tiny moment as I felt the knife touch my neck. The metallic steel was cold to my skin, making me shiver. I froze.

**"Ha, now what was that girly?** I'm Superior to you and the whole world because I have a special talent no one does." He chuckled darkly, whispering into me ear.

I shivered. He was **WAY** too close for comfort. "What kind of special talent? The kind that makes signs with your name on it?" I mocked. Bad move because I felt the knife dig into my skin as the blood trickled out.

"Shut up. My power is that I can turn into metal." He said. His body became rigid. It was as hard as stone and slick too! Was he really telling the truth?

I looked at his hands to see them become sliverish. He was right! Was he a mutation or a fellow experiment? Either way, he was going down. But how to do it? Fire or water... **"Ecnis siht yug si edam fo leets! I lliw tup mih otni S'lleh llirg!"** I chanted out, holding my arm out.

Flames burst from his body, melting it and steaming it. He instantly let me go as I recoiled from his hot body. One touch and I would be killed. "GAHHHHHHHH!" He screeched, trying to get the fire off his melting body but no work.

I felt another boy touch me as I looked to see him wielding another knife. He growled at me before plunging down, almost hitting my leg. The knife got stuck in the grates of the tram, fortunately. As he tried to pull it out, I kicked him in the groin. He fell back, clutching his family jewels.

I snickered, looking back to see that only 3 left. One was skinny, the one in the middle was huge as a Bear, and the last one tiny. _Easy _I thought. I smirked, holding my wand out. "Prepare for trouble." I mocked them.

They took the bait as they all soon lumbered after me. I dodged the skinny one, doing a ninja roll in midair. "All ya got? Your boss is weaker than you!" I cackled. I kicked the skinny one in the stomach, and I elbow struck his neck.

He fell to the ground, gasping for air.

The bear sized one moved both of his arms at me, grasping my black hoodie. He growled at me. Surprisingly, he sounded almost like a real bear. Could he be another experiment as well? Could El Superior's whole gang be made of experiments and mutations? Could be. He pulled at my hoodie, trying to get me to come to him.

There was no way that would ever happen as long as I am still magical. I moved my wand at him, but the smaller one knocked it away. I looked defenseless. No, I wasn't. I had a spare for incase my fake wand got knocked away. Perfect timing too. "**HEY! BLUBBER BUTT! I BET YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM GETTING MY BOMB OUT."** I yelled at him.

He growled at my insult. He reached for the 'bomb' in my pocket. More like he felt me up. NO ONE WILL FEEL ME UP AND GET AWAY WITH IT! He pulled it out to see a tiny toy bomb. He laughed at it, letting me go.

I smirked whispering**, "Ecnis eht yot si a bmob. S'tel ekam ti OT a Pmohc!"** The little bomb turned into a medium sized Chomper from the Marion Brother's series. "GO!" I yelled.

The Chomper began to chomp at the bullies as I crawled back to where Mr. Elk and Elizabeth were hiding at.

"Are you both alright?" I asked, inspecting them for injuries. No was found.

"Yes, but we have to **get** off the tram! There is no way that Chomper will be able not to destroy the tram!" Mr. Elk said. Maybe he was right. I never thought of it. "Elizabeth we have to g-" He started to say when he saw that El Superior had Elizabeth in his grasp. "**ELIZABETH!"**

I glared at El Superior. He crossed the line. It's personal now. "Put her _down_." I ordered.

"I think not, senorita. She will make a fine hostage. Call that monster off my boys, and I will let you have her." El Superior demanded, holding his steaming hot hand near Elizabeth's neck. His body was scorched. Some of the metal was cracking in places.

I growled, "The girl first then your boys." I said, pulling the Chomper's chain a little. I saw the boy's frightened faces.

"No, my boys then the girl." He countered back, going closer to her neck.

"Help me, Callipso!" Elizabeth whined. She was crying. That face reminded me of my own when I was small. So helpless and afraid. She **will** not get killed. I promise you.

"**Fine**." I said, utterly defeated. I pulled the Chomper's leash so hard that he vanished into thin air. El Superior's boys went to him, thanking him.

"Gracias, El Superior." The skinny one said.

"Gracias!" The bear one said.

"Gracias!" The little one said.

"Anything for my home boys." El Superior said.

"Now, the girl." I ordered.

"I think not. I will kill her to set as an example to who dare to cross my line." El Superior snickered. He plunged his knife into the girl's arm, drawing blood. He laughed at the girl's pitiful screams and pleads for him to stop. He needed to set an example.

The skinny guy looked startled that his boss would literally injure a child. "Boss, that's enough." He said. He was pushed up against the wall by the big guy. "Cero! What are you doing?" He asked.

"Boss says it's enough when he says it." Cero said, snarling.

"Grandpa! Callipso!" Elizabeth screamed.

I looked shocked. No. No. **NO!** I screamed so loud that the lights were flickering back and forth. Dark and light. Dark and light. Power sparked through my body as I felt my sense of control slip from my mind. "**LEAVE HER ALONE!"**I snapped at him. I pointed my finger at him, seeing it morph into darkness.

* * *

><p>HUZZAH, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO THE LITTLE GIRL! OMG? :P RATE, REVIEW, AND COMMENT NICELY :3 I would like some fanart of the series as well.<p> 


	5. Subway Tram Part 3

Chapter 2: Battle on the Subway Tram Part 3

The Subway tram was going haywire. I mean it. The lights were sparking out and on and off like the power system was failing. Maybe it was? Was the Chomper's weight, when it was still there, too much for the tram's capacity? The tram was shaking all over like an earthquake hit.

Had one? Had I accidently tapped into my earth power? Or was it something else? Another experiment? Was it Jake? No, Jake doesn't have this power. Sam? She might. But her power is not refined yet.

"What's going on _man_? What are you doing?" El Superior asked, his eyes frightened. He had stopped stabbing poor Elizabeth, now she was unconscious.

His gang was frightened. Well, the skinny one was. He was shaking all over. "_Think of a happy place. A happy place is all I need."_ He whispered.

Cero, the bear guy, heard his whispering as he punched the skinny one back near me. "**Shut up! That will not work you bébé!"** Cero growled. He really hated the skinny guy, maybe because he was a newbie while he and the midget were not.

"Cero! **Leave** me alone! I've had it about here with you and your bullying! You know what! Forget it! I'm not in the gang anymore!" The skinny guy yelled. He sat up, caressing his new wound on his face. He looked back at me, seeing my purple eyes. "Hey, do you want to kick his butt? I know you do for him hurting that little Niña. I did not have anything to do with it. I swear. I don't hurt kids. All I wanted was to be in a **family.** Not a _gang_, but a _family._ They were not what I had expected. As you can tell, all of _us_ are different. I'm not 100% human. Neither are they." He said.

I looked at him, deciding to hear his words. "How?" I asked him. I was intrigued by his explanations, and the fact that the bear guy named _Cero_ punched him. Normally gang members don't get that physical. Even if they did, they don't kill one another. I saw the darkness slowly disperse back into my normal hand.

"Well…. For one, the reason why I am so skinny is because I'm part reptile. Hard to believe?" He asked me.

Well, yes it was. Unless….

"Here let me show you." He said. He took off his hoody to reveal a lean, but built chest. His skin, in the small lights, was the color of gray. Dark scales were shown on his body as I saw his back. His back had sharp spikes on it. Two were on his shoulder blades. He had black hair that stopped at his neck. His eyes were red. A forked tongue came out of his mouth, moving past a spiked fang.

I gasped, seeing his full form. He was an experiment gone badly. Gone bad into a mutation. He needed to come to Providence.

Another fact about me. Even though I'm a **Fighter**, I also bring back any reasonable experiments or mutations that want a home. But mostly the **Hunters** bring back the escaped experiments. Since there was not a lot of **Hunters** left, the **Fighters** stepped in to help. I gladly accepted it.

"I know _ugly right?_ I can't help it. It's the way I am. I joined them because they were freaks like me." He said. His voice was sad. He seemed to be young like 13 years old young. Too young to be in a gang if you ask me. He needs **help**, and I will give him** help.**

"I didn't say that." I said. My voice was kind.

He looked at me. "You're not shocked?" He asked. Maybe this was the first time he ever saw a human not get scared of him and shun him. He was happy yet scared. Maybe this was a scientists going to take him away and experiment on him? He had enough of _that!_ "You're not a scientist are you?" He asked, backing away.

I looked perplexed at him. "No, of course not. I will never be a scientist. I hate them." I said. I was true to my word. "I'm a sorcerer. More like a magician, but a female." I said, smiling.

"How can I trust you?" He asked.

"Well, I don't wear a lab coat, and I am certainly not wearing any glasses. No chemical smells are on me, like most have. Therefore, I am not a scientist. Like I said, I'm a sorcerer." I smiled, making a ball of plasma in my hands.

He was interested in my plasma in my hands. "Alright, I believe you are a sorcerer. But-" He began to say, but he was struck from behind and sent into my arms.

I faltered a bit before holding him. I looked behind him to see the small midget standing where he was. "_Who are you?"_ I asked him. I growled. _This guy was telling me that he was an experiment, and the small guy messes it up!_ I snarled. I set the skinny boy next to Mr. Elk, who was unconsciousness at the moment. He would be safe there.

"**HAHAHAH**! You think Dagan will help you? He is only 13 years old, and he has **no** idea how to control his behavior! His powers are nothing." El Superior laughed. He set Elizabeth down on a seat. He transformed back into his human self. "Granger, take care of him." He ordered the small one.

The small one nodded, taking off his hood to reveal a robot body. A Cyborg. Another experiment. Or…. A man made one. "Right away boss." The Cyborg said in a monotonous voice. He was short, but what lacked for his size made up his mechanical weapons. Four long robotic claws emerged from his small body, and they acted as legs.

I looked at the creature. He reminded me of Doc Oct from Spiderman the animated series. I decided since no real humans were watching, I would not use the fake wand. I would in my own style. "Guess what? I'm about to kill you with my own _powers_. That's right; I'm Experiment X from the ABC's group of Providence. Ready?" I cracked my knuckles, taking a battle stance. My magic swirled around me.

"Oh, so you are an experiment? I'm experiment 0.5 from the Early Experiments. I may look young, but I'm exactly 100 years old. Pleased to meet you, **Callipso**." He bowed to me, staying stationary as me waited for me to make the first move.

"How do you know my _name_?" I asked. I didn't give any hints to my name.

"I know a lot about you. I accessed my internal computer and found your files in Providence's bank. You're a sorcerer in unpracticed magic. You're 16 years old. You own a magic show business called Callipso's Magic Show. You have a family in Altmore, Tennessee. Your mother, father, brother, sister, and pet bird named Starker." He said.

"**That's personal!** Providence members should only access that information. You're not a _member _anymore." I hissed at him. I summoned from more plasma bolts in my hands. They sparked hotly in a blue ball.

Cero stepped up beside Granger, taking off his hood to reveal he was a bear. He had a human like face, but he had bear ears and a snout like one too. He was joining the battle. Two on one isn't fair, but I don't really have a choice.

I glanced at the fainted Mr. Elk, Elizabeth, and the skinny guy. I had no back up. I took a deep breath as I was about to cast a first attack when something landed right beside me. "Huh?" I asked myself. It was a large husky wolf, the size of a lion that seemed oddly familiar. Then it hit me. "**Jake!"**

"Naturally! Who else you know is a werewolf as I am?" He asked me. He was black with brown spots. "Now, let's battle!"

"Ho…How did you get here?" I asked him bewildered. He just appeared out of nowhere like magic! I know I didn't teleport him here, and then who did?

"Francis teleported me here. He said that you were in danger of fighting an unfair battle. I decided to come and help. He said there were four, but I only see three. Where's the last one?" He asked me.

"The last one quit the gang as soon as the leader, El Superior, stabbed Elizabeth, a fan of mine who is only 7 years old. He said he only wanted a family, but this gang was too much for him. We need to take him to Providence. He will be safe there. Oh, and we need to get Mr. Elk and Elizabeth to a hospital." I said.

"Mr. Elk and Elizabeth?" Jake asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"That old man over there by the skinny guy, and the little girl that El Superior stabbed." I said.

"Oh, alright… **WAIT**! He stabbed a child? That's not right! I'll kill him for doing that!" Jake howled. He got into a battle stance, waiting to pounce. "Ready?"

"_**READY!"**_ I yelled, running into battle. Both of us were fighting for the lives of two civilians and one mutation. It was dark as the Subway continued on course to Sparrow Street.


	6. Hospital

Chapter 3: Hospital

"Mrs. Katrina? The little girl is awake, and she wants to see you." A female nurse with a white outfit said. She had a clipboard in her hands. "This way please." She said, walking ahead of me.

I looked over at Jake Sunderland to see him follow as well. "Alright." I said. I was worried about Elizabeth's recovery. Also, the dove I gave her was too. During the fight, we had lost sight of the dove. I thought he got killed. But he was merely hiding behind Mr. Elk. I was glad he didn't die. "How is she?" I asked the nurse.

The nurse looked back at me, "She's doing fine, but that was a nasty wound. It was infected when you got her here. The doctor said the wound was fresh, but it seemed like you waited for hours until you took her to the hospital." She spat. She glared at me.

I glared right back at her. "The reason for her injury was a mob attacked us on the Subway Tram, and I couldn't get away. The tram was already on course for Sparrow Street. I can't just **teleport** her and the others there?" I growled. The dove was on my shoulder, glaring at the woman.

The nurse didn't seem to buy it as she walked down the halls.

_"Grahhh, I want to strangle her so much right now!_" I whispered under my breath, but Jake heard me. He has super hearing after all.

"Well, you can't blame her. You don't know the girl enough and the others. I would suspicious too." Jake commented, walking along side me. He put his hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault. At least we got the other two behind Providence Bars." He said.

"But El Superior escaped! You don't know how dangerous he was! He's made of metal!" I hissed. I put my hands onto my face.

"I do too. Francis found a hacker in the files of Providence so we found it was one of his gang members. Granger, the robot. We instantly knew who El Superior was." Jake reassured.

We both stopped infront of a door where the nurse was at. "Took you long enough." She sneered, opening the door to the girl's room.

The room was the normal color for any hospital, but it had some pink tints on the walls. Pictures of animals were hanging on the walls as stuffed animals were in the corner of the room. Books of fairy tales and letters from other kids were on the table. A big bed was in the middle of room. The sheets were white, as snow, and the pillows were big and fluffy. There was Elizabeth in the bed, attached to heart monitors and an IV.

I rushed over there, seeing her read a book about three blind mice. '_I remember that story_.' I thought. I motioned Dove over to Elizabeth, which he chirped and landed on her book. I smiled when Elizabeth saw her buddy, Dove, on the book.

"**DOVE!"** She shouted, grabbing the bird and nuzzling him fondly. "I thought you were a goner! How'd you get here?" She asked him, not noticing me and Jake. She looked over to see me. "Callipso!" She shouted, getting out of bed and running over to me. She hugged me.

I was taken aback. Usually if this happened, well it happened all the time, the person would slap me in the face and demand me to stay away. This was different, but a good kind of different. I liked different. "Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

She looked at me with teary eyes. "Good. I was getting lonely without you or grandpa. Where is he?" She asked me.

I picked her up and set her down back into the bed. "He's in another room of the hospital. Would you like to go and see him?" I asked her, noticing the nurse's shaking of her head 'no' at me. I smirked.

"Yes! Pretty please with cherries on top?" She begged me. There were sparkles in her eyes. For some reason her eye color changed. It was now green. Odd, maybe she had contacts? But why would a 7 year old need one?

"What happened to your eyes? They're green now." I asked her, taking a seat on the bed with her. I would take her to meet her Grandfather, and I will go to meet Dagan or whatever his name was. I needed to see if all of them are alright, especially Dagan.

"My eyes? What's wrong? My eyes are brown." She asked, looking for a mirror. She found one, and she looked at her eyes. They _were_ green. "Why are they green? Am I sick?" She asked me.

I looked at the nurse who called in the doctor. I saw the doctor come in. He was a tall man with brown hair that went down to his ears. His eyes were black. He wore the doctor's coat. He smiled kindly at us. Maybe he was in his 40's?

"Hello there, Elizabeth Elk. How are you? Are you doing fine?" He asked her. He had some clipboards with stuff all jotted down on them. Maybe her papers. He sat on a rolling chair. He saw me. "Oh, hi. Are you her sister?" He asked me.

I looked at him like he was stupid. I'm for one not her _sister_. I have tanned skin. I have **purple** hair. Elizabeth has blond hair. "No, _I'm not_. I'm just a friend, right Elizabeth?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah! Along with Dove too!" She said, showing him Dove.

He looked stunned at the dove in the girl's hands. "Where'd you get that?" He asked, about to throw it out the window. Honestly, the girl was injured and didn't need to have a diseased ridden animal with her.

"Callipso brought him back to me! I thought I lost him on the Subway Tram with those monsters." She said, snuggling Dove once again.

"_Monsters?"_ He asked her. What on earth was she talking about? Did she hit her head?

"Elizabeth, it wasn't _monsters_. It was mobsters." I corrected her.

"_Mobsters?_ That's worse!" He said, looking at me.

"Yeah, four of them. One of them is in this hospital somewhere. He quit the team because the leader stabbed Elizabeth in the arm. He only joined because well… he thought they were a family together." I said. I didn't know if I was supposed to tell him that Dagan was an experiment or mutation.

"So, _it_ was safe for us to put him here? **HE** could kill others!" The doctor growled out.

"He won't with us around. We know his type, and we have battled them before." Jake said. He stepped into the conversation, stepping out of the darkness by the curtains.

"Who're you?" The doctor asked Jake.

"My name is Jake Sunderland. We're with Providence." He said. He smiled. I'm glad he put a shirt on before coming here, and pants.

"Providence? You mean the people who deal with experiments and mutations that get away?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, got a problem?" I asked her.

She instantly sharpened up. "No."

"**Good**."

"So, you're fighters?" He asked us.

"Yes." We both answered at the same time.

"Then the mobsters were mutations and one of them is in our wing?" He asked.

"Yup, but don't worry. He seems nice." I said.

Elizabeth was listening to the whole conversation. "What's Providence?" She asked.

"Uh….. It's a special place where special people go to live. Jake and I live there." I said. It was _so_ going to be hard to explain all this to a 7 year old. Much less, a human. Well, I'm kinda human, but….. not 100%.

"You and Jake live there? What's it like?" She asked.

"It's somewhat fun, but we have a lot of schoolwork. It's like a school there for us. In fact, we have to go right now. But first, I promised you a teddy bear." I said.

"Teddy Bear? I didn't ask for one?" She said.

"Yes you did_**. Siht lrig stnaw enoemos OT erac! Os tel reh evah an yddet raeb!"**_ I chanted as a teddy bear landed in her arms.

She smiled before hugging it. "Thanks Callipso!" She squealed.

Jake and I took our chance to leave as I glared at the nurse, who shuddered. I snickered. I looked at Jake, "Now we have to get Dagan."


	7. Dagan

Chapter 4: Dagan

Once Jake and I were on our way to the west side of the hospital for Dagan, the skinny gang mutation member, we began to talk about what we should do with him. Send him to the scientists or just let him live with Providence. I was hoping for the latter.

"So, what do you think we should do with Dagan? I mean he can't go back to the streets. Someone will eventually report him, and he will be sent to Wayne Corps. We **DO** not want that to happen right?" Jake asked me as we walked down the long corridors. Many patients and staff looked at us.

"We **should** take him to Providence. It is the safest place in all of Starcross city. It's a **place** where we all can thrive." I said to him. I glared at a nurse, who was giving me a glare as well. She backed off.

"I know, but will he like it? I didn't like it at first, I nearly killed you." Jake said, shuddering at a horrible memory. He remembered all the carnage he reproduced after he met one of the scientists.

"I know, but you had a good reason. You _hated_ doctors, and you _forgot_ to tell me. Or you did tell me, and I forgot to tell them." I chuckled. "He will like it."

"Alright, but if there's another attack on the doctors again, they said they would quit." Jake said.

We both made it down to a door that said '_Dagan'_ on it. Jake opened the door to see that Dagan was sitting on the bed. He had some bruises on his body, some being healed by his own body mutations and others by the doctors.

"Dagan?" I asked, coming into the room. I closed the door behind me, and I looked at him.

Dagan seemed to break his moment of silence before looking back to see me. "Hi." He simply said.

I saw that his room was not as nice as Elizabeth's room was. His was like he was just shoved in there. It was cold and dark. There was a large window, showing the outside world. Some water and food were on the table right beside his bed. "_Nice décor…"_ I whispered.

"How're you buddy?" Jake asked him, sitting on the bed beside him. He ruffled Dagan's hair.

Dagan looked at him before smiling. "Good…. I thought I was a goner. Thanks for saving me." He told me. He chuckled; trying to get away from Jake's ruffling.

I laughed. "All in a day's work. Anyway, Dagan, we have to ask you something important. Since you're a mutation we have to take you to Providence with us for some help." I said.

Dagan stopped being happy. "**Providence?** The place where I was born? I don't want to go back there!" He said. He looked frightened like we were gonna eat him.

"Now hold on. I know it wasn't good when you escaped, but that was back _then._ All of the staff is kind people. There are people like **you** in there. Like **us**. Please." I begged him. I went down to his level.

"But… They used me for a lab rat! I don't want to experience that same _feeling_ again!" He panicked. Tears were pricking the corners of his red eyes.

I sighed. I looked at Jake.

He shrugged.

I then hugged Dagan, encircling my arms around his body. I avoided the sharp spikes from his back. "Shhhhh… Dagan, it'll be alright. I promise. We only want to help you and others like you. I would never harm someone like you, only if they leave me with no choice. Please just do it for Jake and I. For **me.**" I whispered into his ear. I was acting motherly.

He started to cry before hugging me back. "Only… Only if you come with me. I won't go alone. I don't want to be stared at." He said, finally agreeing with me. He stopped hugging me before looking into my deep purple eyes as if hypnotized. He smiled, licking his tears away with his forked tongue.

I chuckled, ruffling his hair like Jake just did. "Now, how are you feeling? Anything broken?" I asked him, checking him over.

"No. Just my pride is all. I trusted them…. Oh! **Wait!** How is the little girl?" He asked.

"She's fine bro. Ya wanna take a look at her?" Jake asked.

"If I may…." He said. "I'm the one who caused her pain. I just want to apologize." He sincerely said.

I smiled at his courage. "Alright, come on." I said, getting up and walking over to the door. I opened it as the others followed suit. "Now to Elizabeth's room then we go." I announced.

"Alright!" Jake said. He put his hand on Dagan's shoulder.

Dagan looked happy as we walked down to her room. But his smile was replaced by uncertainty when nurses, doctors, and other patients were staring at him in scorn. He started to shiver. His tail twitched lightly.

I looked at him in sympathy. I glared at the staff and patients. "**What? Never seen my kind before?"** I growled out. I was motherly over my friends. Sure, I was not the oldest of the Providence members, but I was still motherly. I was the 5th person who joined Providence. Jake was the 6th.

They backed off and continued to do their work.

I smirked, finding Elizabeth's room easily since we just a second ago came from there. I opened the door, looking in to see Mr. Elk and Elizabeth talking. The doctor was not in the room, but the mean nurse was. "Um, may I come in? I have someone here who wants to see you." I asked.

Elizabeth perked her ears up to see me. "Hello Callipso! Grandpa! Look she's here!" She said, hugging the teddy bear I poofed to her, and Dove was right beside her. She waved, going back to read her book.

I walked in, receiving a glare from the nurse. I returned the glare, only darker and scarier. She seemed to shrink. I looked to see Dagan and Jake come in the room.

Jake sat down in a chair while Dagan went to stand beside me. He was about right up to my neck. Pretty tall for a 13 year old. Well, I'm 16.

I smiled at Mr. Elk. "How are you? I forgot to check up on you." I asked him.

Mr. Elk smiled at me. "Fine, just bruised a bit. I can't thank you enough for what you did! Without you on the tram, we would have been surely killed." He said. He looked to see the lizard boy standing with me. "Who's this?"

I smiled. "This is Dagan. He used to be a part of El Superior's gang, but he quit when El Superior stabbed your granddaughter. He is now here to say something to your granddaughter. Can he please?" I asked him.

Mr. Elk looked at Dagan to see his shameful eyes, but he shook his head. "Alright, but if he **dares** to put a hand on her, I will get him." He threatened.

Dagan gulped. '_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_.' He thought. He looked sad. "Um… Elizabeth?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Elizabeth looked up, hearing her name being called. She saw Dagan's body, and she looked frightened. "Y…Yes?" She asked. Dove glared at Dagan.

"Um… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened to you. It was my entire fault. Can you please forgive me?" He asked, praying she said yes.

Elizabeth soon relaxed, smiling. "Why of course! I don't think it was your fault. That man was mean. You seemed nice the first time I saw you. I could sense it." She smiled. She took out her hand to his.

Dagan looked at me.

I nodded.

He took out his hand to hers as they shook. "Glad that I was accepted by a human…. Thank you." He said.

I smiled at the friendly exchange. "Nice. Now, Dagan, we must go." I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me smiling. "A… Alright, bye Elizabeth and Mr. Elk. Hope to see you again." He saluted before leaving the room with me and Jake.


	8. Bear Attack

Chapter 5: Bear Attack

Dagan, Jake, and I were on the street. Providence was **all** the way in the forest of Starcross city, Lakewood Forest. We had to keep it there because there was no room in the city, and the forest is better for training. No one knew it was there. So, we had to** walk** there.

"So, what's Providence like?" Dagan asked me.

"It's like…. Hm… it's like a big school and home for us. You'll be very happy with the room you will be given. We are one big family." Jake explained.

I smiled at the both of them. "We all have different powers. Mine is sorcery and Jake's power is transformation into a werewolf. You have lizard like qualities inside of you. You're part of the family." I said to him. We waited for the light to turn red.

Once it did, we were on our way to the forest. Some people watched us as they recognized me as the magician Callipso, so they asked for autographs, which I kindly agreed too. We made it to the beginning of the forest, ready to go in.

A power explosion caught us off guard as we were sent back. We hit the wall.

"What was that!" Jake asked, getting up. He noticed me straining to get up. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just rattled is all." I said, wiping the blood from my mouth. "Wait? Where's Dagan?" I asked. He wasn't there.

Jake looked back to see that the scaly reptile gijinka wasn't there at all. Where could he have gone? "**DAGAN!"** He yelled.

A large growl made its way to our ears as we saw a large bear. It was a normal, or so we thought, grizzly bear with massive claws and teeth.

"A bear? Why would it attack us, and where did that explosion come from!" I yelled.

"I don't know, but look at whats behind it! It's a portal!" Jake yelled.

The portal was sparking with time and space energy. It looked like some people were coming out of it. A green female with orange hair stepped out of the portal.

She had on a white T-shirt with red straps around it. A blue cape was on her back. She had on a blue skirt. Another person was a boy, which looked 19, with orange hair as well. He had on a red T-shirt with black straps on it, and he had on some cargo pants. A quiver was strapped onto his back with arrows. He had on a black mask.

The portal closed behind them, leaving them in Lakewood forest.

"Where… Where am I? Where's my team?" the green girl asked.

The boy looked at her. "Miss Martian? What am I doing here! I said I wasn't gonna be a part of the team!" He shouted at her.

They looked odd. '_Mutation?'_ I said in my head, looking at the green female. "Jake, who are they?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

I stood up, staring at them before the large bear struck out at me. I dodged the attack, seeing a crater left in the bears wake. "Woah…." I said. I landed on a big rock, opening my fingers. "**HAVE A BLAST OF ICE!"** I shouted, making ice sprint out of my fingertips. They shot at the bear, hitting him in the stomach.

The bear growled. He snarled at me before opening his mouth to send out a beam? The beam broke the rock I was standing on, making me fall down with the rubble ontop of me.

"**CALLIPSO!"** Jake yelled. "Grrr! Now it's my turn!" He snarled out, transforming into a large lion sized wolf. He snapped his jaws at the beast. He lunged at the beast in fury before latching onto his skin. He ripped and tore the flesh of the bear's arm in fury.

The bear growled in pain, thrashing to get the wolf off of his body. He lashed out, grabbing the wolf and threw him towards the two people. He sent out a soundwave of his roar. He stared at the two people before advancing on them.

The girl known as 'Miss Martian' looked at the bear then to the wolf on the ground beside Red Arrow. "Uh…. I think we need to go." She said, levitating up in the air.

Red Arrow looked at her then to the bear. "No, I'll fight it." He said, getting his quiver out with the arrows. He aimed at the bear before he shot it. He jumped away from the bear's attack. He drew another arrow out before being sent into a tree. "Ahhh…. Stupid bear."

The bear snarled, breaking the arrows. He advanced at the human boy, readying his attack. He was about to send out another hyper beam before a spike was sent into its chest. The bear snarled, stepping backwards. He looked at the spike, tugging it out.

"**OVER HERE!"**


	9. New Appearancess

Chapter 6: New Appearances

Dagan sent out a spike after the bear that hurt his new friends. He jumped down off the rock he was perched on, arching his back into a defensive stance. His spikes sparked out. He lashed his tail. He barred his fangs at the face, showing that he was **not** afraid of him. His red eyes dangerously glinted in the sun. "_Come and get me."_ He spat.

The bear roared as he forgot about the human boy, and he ran after the lizard. He opened his mouth to send out small soundwaves at the thing.

Dagan used his spikes as a shield before shooting them at the bear. He armed them with poison that could kill 50 men with one small drop. He watched as they stung his body, inflicting the poison. He would be killed in less than 10 minutes if he was **lucky**. He curled his around his body as he jumped down, releasing a barrage of spikes. "_**SPIKE STORM"**_ He shouted.

The bear was hit with all the spikes as the poison seeped in. He groaned in pain, and he wriggled around before falling onto his side. He didn't move after that.

Dagan smirked. "Yes! Did you see that Callipso?" He asked, jumping infront of the boy who was on the ground. He flexed his arms out. "Callipso?" He asked again. When no response came by, he instantly freaked. He began to look around for her. "No… No… NO!" He screamed.

"Dagan? What are… you yelling about?" A faint wolf like voice asked.

"**JAKE!**" He yelled, hugging the large wolf.

"OW! Not too tight. Remember, I don't have touch scales like you do." He chuckled, transforming back into his human form. He had no shirt on, but he had some jeans on. A choker was on his neck.

"Oh, right sorry. Where's Callipso?" Dagan asked. He was panicking since Callipso was answering him.

"Uh… If I'm correct, she was over there near the broken rocks…" Jake said, pointing his fingers at the destroyed location.

"_Callipso!"_ Dagan shouted, rushing over there. He saw a piece of cloth sticking out of the rock. "She's here!" He said to Jake, whom was helping up the other dude. He began to try and move all the large rocks off the girl who saved him.

Some rocks began to levitate away.

"Huh?" Dagan said, looking up to see the green skinned girl. He was cautious of her.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm just helping is all?" She smiled friendly at him. She began to move the rocks off the injured Experiment. When the rocks were off, she gasped. She fell to the ground.

Dagan looked angry at the bear, which was now dead. "_YOU STUPID BEAR. I'LL DISMANTLE YOU."_ He roared, about to strike the dead bear when Jake's hand was on his arm.

"No, he's already dead. Besides, Callipso is fine." Jake said. He acted if he wasn't fazed by the terribly injured experiment named Callipso. He looked calm.

"She's **about** to die! You don't care for her!" Dagan got his arm back, hissing at the boy.

"I do care for her. She's not dying." Jake replied. "Look."


End file.
